happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thirsty
Thirsty is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends fanon. Bio Thirsty is a blue fox who hence his name, often gets thirsty. He wears a gasmask with a water tank strapped on his back. He also wears a grey swimsuit possibly to prevent getting wet inside. He is a frequent victim of being pranked by Pranky because sometimes, Pranky would secretly switched the water tank with some other liquid substance in it (like beer). Thirsty will make his debut in Are ya Thirsty Pardner?. His tail is badly fried up for unknown reasons. This may be a result of Pranky's antics, and is similar to how Russell and Handy do not regenerate their body parts. When his tank runs out of water, he may resort to re-filling it, and can go through extreme measures to do so (such as stealing a hose from a baby). He also snitches on some occasions, but only for the safety of himself and others. He is a somewhat awkward character, and is extremely unusual when compared to the other characters.An example of this is that he never takes off his gas mask or swimsuit, except when he is forced against his will. He seems to be slow, and is socially mixed. Roles Starring #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #ThirstBall #Give it a Rake #Scarf Monster #Thirsty's Thirst Smoochie #Bully Gets Bullied #Ice Try #Pranks for Nothing #Bruise Cruise Featuring #The Dark Curse #A Zeke-ful World #Spacing Out #Every Breath You Take #Spray it Like You Mean it #Spice it Up #Cheese-A-Me-City #Water Relief #Catch You on The Flip Side #Hunger Fangs Appearances #Paintful Love #April Showers #Ice Pie #A Crumby Day #Office-sive #Hole-y Smokes #Waterhead #Six Foot Blunder #Down the Strain Deaths #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? - Dies in the explosion #April Showers - Dies of dehydration (Debatable and off-screen) #ThirstBall - His head is blown off #Ice Pie - Crushed by Devious's robot. #Scarf Monster - Heart was removed. #Smoochie option 1 - Blown up by oil. #Smoochie option 2 - Blown up by holding his pee. #Smoochie option 3 - Head eaten by piranhas. #Office-sive: Pushed against a wall by pressure from a water cooler #Hole-y Smokes - Killed by the Platypus Aliens #Ice Try - Skull cracks open. #Pranks for Nothing - Electrocuted to death. #Bully Gets Bullied - Beaten to a pulp by Pierce. #The Dark Curse - Impaled by a knife Dark Hour threw at him. #A Zeke-ful World - Heart torn out. #A Crumby Day - Impaled by glass along with Hippy and Pierce. #Spacing Out - He burns to death. #Every Breath You Take - Dehydrates. #Spice it Up - Dies of thirst. #Waterhead - Hit by hammer. #Cheese-A-Me-City - Gets face and mouth melted. #Catch You on The Flip Side - Stabbed with a water fountain guard. #Bruise Cruise - Face burned by boiling water. Trivia #'Running Gag:' Thirsty has often been killed by Oxygen for his water tank. #Thirsty only took his gas mask off twice, in the episodes April Showers and Scarf Monster. #He has among the lowest survival rates (30%). Gallery Thirsty.png|Original artwork thirsty dehydration.png|Thirsty without his gas mask in April Showers Bar.png Scarf_monster.png Oil tank.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Foxes Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Season 11 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries